Saving Lives
by Angelina56
Summary: summary: Hurt Magnus who is pregnant and was kidnapped for a short while one day then turns up at the Institute infirmary injured with cat loss and miss gray with him. Where everyone is watching Maryse's check up on her unborn child. we will find out why Magnus was take in this story. to find out more you will have to read the story as it comes along.


**Disclaimer: I do not own shadowhunters... it and mortal instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 _A/N: Hey everyone this is another shadowhunters story to add to the other ones I have hope you all like it. I'm still going to post chapters to unexpected gift story but I have a little writers block on that story but I'll get back to it soon promise. Just so you know Tessa is Tess Gray guys._

* * *

Saving Lives

 _ **New York,**_ ** _Institute_**

 _Infirmary (1:30 pm) November 23,2013_

Business was as usual in the Institutes infirmary at 1:30pm in the afternoon on a weekend.

Isabelle was at a bed in the middle of the infirmary preforming an ultrasound on her mother Maryse Lightwood who kept her married name after divorcing Robert her children's father a year and a half ago.

While Luke Garroway her fiance held her hand while watching the ultrasound as Clary, Simon, Jace, Alec, Maia and Max stood near Maryse's bed watching Izzy do the ultrasound.

They all watched as a baby appeared on the ultrasound screen before everyone's eyes. Tear's filled everyone's eyes at the sight of the newest member of the family that they can't wait to meet.

" _This here is our newest sibling. Everything looks right on for 36weeks Mom. Are you sure you guys don't want to know if it's a girl or boy?" asked Isabelle looking to her mother and Luke her soon to be stepfather._

Everyone looked to Luke and Maryse waiting to see if they are going to find out the sex of the baby or not. If they did it would help out with what decorations to get for the surprise baby shower they are going to throw Maryse at the popular club that Magnus Bane owns that some how Izzy got Magnus to allow her to use free of charge for one night for just the baby shower. If they didn't find out that's okay they can just get unisex things that can be for both sexes. They have the baby shower planed for the Tuesday that's 3 or 4 days away.

They all new that Izzy had to have called Magnus or had Catarina ask Magnus when she came by to do what the Institute need done that usually the High Warlock of Brooklyn did but has been sending her instead for some unknown reason to everyone but Alec Lightwood who knew the reason why.

" _Yes, we're sure we don't want to know Izzy."said Luke smiling happily at his soon to be stepdaughter Isabelle Lightwood._

A few seconds passed as Isabelle finished her mothers checkup and cleaned the gel off of her abdomen before she printed copy's of the ultrasound photos for everyone who wants one. She then handed them out to everyone who put them away.

Maryse was just pulling her shirt back down when they all heard a whooshing sound as a portal opened up inside the infirmary near the bed Maryse was on during her check up moments ago.

Maryse. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Alec, Luke, Maia,Simon and Max all turned and looked at the purple portal that they new belonged to Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn.

They and the others in the infirmary watched as a women about Clary's height with dark brown hair came tumbling out. They watched as she got her bearings about her and she tuned and stood in front of the portal waiting for who ever comes out next.

They all watched as a bloodied and hurt looking Magnus Bane came stumbling out with a black lady they all new as Catarina Loss a fellow Warlock who works at a hospital as a nurse came out with Magnus arm around her shoulder and her arm around Magnus waist as she took most of his weight. They watched as the other women grabbed Magnus other arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as she put her arm around his waist also as they made there way over to the bed that Maryse just got off of moments ago.

Gasps left peoples mouths as they saw the High Warlock of Brooklyn injured and bloodied and almost unconscious Warlock in there infirmary.

Alec's eyes widened as he saw the man he's secretly in love with in bad shape with blood that may and may not all be his along with a big bruises on the right side of his face and a busted lip along with a deep cut on his forehead just above his right eyebrow that's bleeding steadily down his face while his makeup is smeared around his eyes.

" _OH...MY...GOOD... what happened Catarina?" asked Isabelle shocked at the sight of her good Friend Magnus Bane along with a worried look on her face._

Everyone watched as they stopped on there way to the bed Maryse just got off of as Magnus bent at the waist hands going to clutch his abdomen as pained whimpers left his mouth and tears fell down his dirty and bloodied checks.

" _ **Somethings, wrong Cat please don't let anything happen to them they are all I got left from you know who." said Magnus tears falling down his tired dirty face with a scared voice and a scared look on his face. While his unfocused eyes looked at his old friend not registering the other people in the room he's in.**_

" _Don't, worry Magnus... I'll do everything I can old friend." said Catarina as she and Tessa started moving again._

Everyone watched as Catarina and the other woman helped an injured Magnus over to the infirmary bed Maryse just got off of. Everyone moved out of there way so they could get to the bed easily.

" _What happened was that some rogue shadowhunters who we believe to be following orders from someone high up in the clave...kidnapped Magnus early this morning for some unknown reason. Magnus hasn't been coherent_ _enough for us to see if he knows what they want from him. We brought him here because it's the safest place for him at the moment." said Catarina as she and Tessa placed an_ _unconscious_ _Magnus on the infirmary bed that Maryse just vacated._

Everyone watched them put an unconscious Magnus Bane on the bed gently before the lady they didn't know moved to Magnus left side of the bed while Catarina stayed on his right.

They took what was said in as surprised looks filled their faces as they watched as Catarina and the other lady cut and removed Magnus ruined shirt revealing bruises on his sides meaning that he may have broken or bruised ribs. They also saw some cuts on his chest that have dried blood on them.

" _Hey, Catarina what did Magnus mean by don't let anything happen to them they are all I got left from you know who?"asked Clary who asked what everyone else was wondering but didn't want to disturbed Catalina who's tending to Magnus._

Everyone looked from Clary to Catarina a healer they call on all the time... they waited for an answer to Clary's question.

Everyone but Clary, Jace, Luke, Maryse, Maia, Max,Alec, Isabelle and Simon all left the infirmary to give them privacy to take care of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

" _This... is ..what he meant..but you have to let us explain when were finished without telling anyone until you know everything please..." pleaded Catarina as she removed the glamour she and Tessa put on Magnus before the arrived here._

Clary, Jace, Luke, Maryse, Maia, Max,Alec, Isabelle and Simon all nodded their heads in agreement even though nether of the two women helping Magnus was looking at them.

Their eyes all went wide when they watched as all the sudden a big round protruding belly appeared where Magnus once flat and fit belly was. They all realized that Magnus had a glamour up hiding his belly when he arrived here.

Jace, Alec, and Simon looked puzzled at Magnus swollen belly... While Clary. Luke, Maia, Maryse, Isabelle and Max realized that Magnus Bane is pregnant and looks a women in her final weeks of pregnancy. They were just puzzled as to how a male supposedly sterile Warlock got pregnant.

They all watched as Catarina handed the other lady the bottle of ultrasound gel and she squeezed it on to Magnus swollen belly as Catarina turned on the ultrasound and grabbed the wand.

" _Is his baby gonna be okay?" asked Maryse seriously worried about 400 year old Warlock unconscious on the bed and hurt. She hoped that his baby was fine now damage done._

They watched as Catarina put the ultrasound wand on Magnus belly smearing the gel around and looking around his abdomen.

" _I don't know we will see in a second but for Magnus's sake I hope they are both fine." said Catarina seriously with worry dripping in to her voice as she spoke._

The shadowhunters and two wolves watched Catarina move the wand around Magnus belly all lost in their own thoughts as the watched the ultrasound screen as a baby appeared on the screen with a hand that didn't belong to it near it face.

" _Baby... boy A is unharmed... now lets see if baby.. boy B.. is alright." said Catarina moving the wand a little over to the left._

Everyone watched as baby boy B popped up on the screen for everyone to see awed at the two babies they all saw on the screen before them.

Alec looked awed at the baby boy on the screen then down to Magnus's swollen belly washing it was his twins that Magnus was carrying. He wondered who got the love of his life pregnant and seemed to not be in the picture anymore. Tears filled his eyes just thinking of who fucked the man who holds his heart in his hands and got knocked him up. Alec shook those thoughts from his mind as Catarina spoke in a relieved voice and he looked back at the ultrasound screen.

" _Baby... boy B... is perfect nothing wrong with him thank god." said Catarina relieved that she would be able to tell her old friend that his twins are just fine nothing that happened to him while he was captured._

Everyone was glad that both baby boys are just fine despite the shape Magnus is in at the moment.

" _Now that we know the babies are fine...can't you just use your magic to heal Magnus?" asked Maia seriously concerned for the man who's her best customer where she works and became her friend a while ago._

" _Why... was Magnus clutch his abdomen then?" asked Isabelle the medical professional in her curious at why he was clutching his belly when the babies were fine._

Everyone waiting for Catarina's answer to Maia and Isabelle's questions.

" _We can't use healing magic or any other magic except to put a glamour on Magnus's belly. We found that out early in Magnus's pregnancy. And as to why he was clutching at his abdomen I don't know but we will find out in just a second I promise guys." said Catarina truthfully to the shadowhunters and wolves near them._

They all took that information in and watched as Catarina moved the wand around Magnus belly and stopped at where they could see Magnus's uterus walls.

" _Uhhh...there it is that's the reason why." murmured Catarina as everyone else heard her and waited for her to tell them what they were seeing on the screen._

" _Is, that what I think it is Catarina?" asked Isabelle seriously hoping she's wrong with what she's thinking._

Everyone looked from Isabelle to Catarina waiting for them to explain it to them.

" _Yes, it is what you think it is Isabelle. Part of the placenta tore away from the wall of Magnus's uterus, but it's okay happens sometimes can't be helped only thing we can do is put Magnus's on bed rest until he deliver the twins." said Catarina with a big sigh as she told everyone what they were seeing on the screen before them._

Everyone watched as Catarina moved the wand away from Magnus uterus as she looked for something else.

Isabelle watched as Catarina stopped the wand on Magnus's belly looking for something. She realized what popped up on the screen it was woman's ovary's. That's when Isabelle realized that Magnus had to be intersex'ed. Male on the outside and with fully functional female organs on the inside.

" _How... far along... is he?"asked Luke worried for his friend of over fifteen years since he was bitten and turned in to a werewolf._

Everyone looked to the two women waiting for an answer from one of them as the two set about cleaning the blood way from Magnus's wounds on his chest and the cut above his eyebrow. They had already put the ultrasound away and cleaned the gel off of Magnus's abdomen.

" _He's 31 weeks pregnant with identical twin boys."said Catarina as she and Tessa cleaned the open wounds with antiseptic before they stared stitching the wounds closed._

Everyone watched as Tessa and Catarina finished stitching the wounds closed before wrapping them with sterile bandages before Catarina gently checked Magnus's ribs on both sides.

* * *

 _ **Few seconds later**_

They watched as Catarina checked Magnus's eyes with a flashlight pen that doctors use in the hospitals before she felt around his head making sure he had no further injures.

After that they watched as Catarina and the other lady the assumed was also a warlock covered Magnus up with the thin blanket that's at the end of every bed in the infirmary and then moved to make sure the pillow was under his head just right.

Once that was done they moved a few feet way from Magnus who's unconscious on the infirmary's bed.

" _Magnus has no broken ribs just 3 bruised ribs one on his left side and two on his right side. No major head injury just the cut above his eyebrow. How about we move further away from Magnus and we will explain everything that we can now."said Catarina seriously as she gave the people before her a slight smile as she used her magic to clean her and Tessa's hands of Magnus's blood._

Everyone nodded and they all moved to the other side of the infirmary but making sure that they can see Magnus from where they are all setting down on empty beds waiting for Catarina and the lady with her to talk.

* * *

 _ **A/N: hey guys thanks for reading this new story hope that it's okay more to come soon promise.**_


End file.
